


Found Out

by kokode



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokode/pseuds/kokode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami made him promise that they'd both come clean about it after the Winter Cup. Guess he overestimated the tanned male's ability to keep his big mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found Out

It was supposed to be a secret until after their game on the Winter Cup airs. He even agreed with Kagami’s terms of coming clean to their friends together. Kagami thought that the tanned teen understood and he didn’t have anything to worry about. So why is it that they are now surrounded, not just by their teams, but also the new teams of the other Kiseki members?

"AHOMINE what the fuck did I tell you?!" whispered the fuming redhead to his — not-a-secret-anymore — boyfriend.

"Eh, Tetsu and Satsuki kept pestering me and I got tired of always getting a shock when Tetsu suddenly appears. You understand that, right?"

Kagami glared at his boyfriend and was contemplating on leaving the place, but seeing that they are currently surrounded (and really, no one could escape this group of people especially that scissors guy), he immediately gave up that idea.

"Well, Taiga, I think you can handle this by yourself. I’m quite tired as it is. I’m gonna go take a nap somewhere, ‘kay? Don’t call me, I won’t answer anyway. Love ya!" the bluenette shouted as he made his way out of Seirin High’s gym.

"Wha-? Oy, Ahomine-teme! You ganguro bastard! Come back here! Oy! DAIKIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" No matter how hard (or how many times, really) the redhead called for his boyfriend, it was all for naught and so he alone faced the oncoming ~~hell~~ interrogation he’s sure he’s gonna get.

"So, Kagami Taiga. Let’s start, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you recognize this work then you must be one of the few who has read it from my tumblr account and I bow to you as I express my respect for your limitless patience of reading through my horrible work (シ_ _)シ


End file.
